DESCRIPTION: (based on applicant's abstract) This application proposes a continuation of the current Interdisciplinary Research Training Program in AIDS at Duke. Over the last several years, the Duke University program in AIDS research has increased its specific research base to include 38 investigators representing nine academic departments with an aggregate of over 29,000 square feet of laboratory space and financial support of $18,000,000 from governmental, private and industry awards. Coordinated and administered by the adult Division of Infectious Diseases, the training program has filled all five of its allotted slots in the first four years. Seven of the eight individuals who have completed the program have or are expected to enter full-time academic positions that include research in HIV. The range of opportunities for trainees includes both basic and clinical science. The former is organized into four areas as follows: 1) HIV envelope targets for vaccines and therapeutics led by Dr. Barton Haynes, 2) cellular immunotherapy led by Dr. Kent Weinhold, 3) molecular biology and gene therapy led by Drs. Bryan Cullen and Eli Gilboa, and 4) the Central Immunology Laboratory for AIDS vaccine clinical trials. These basic science programs are further supported by core laboratories including (a) peptide synthesis, (b) flow cytometry, and (c) gene expression. These basic science programs interact closely with the adult and pediatric clinical components of the Duke CFAR that are actively engaged in the conduct of clinical trials of therapeutic and preventive products identified in the basic science programs and others.